Saving Grace
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Shippo and Kiyoshi, Kagome's kitsune sons, are attacked by villagers, only to be saved by a pair of thieves Yoko and Kuronue while Kagome is out on patrol with her hanyou daughter, Shiori. What is the mystery surrounding their small, yet happy home, espec
1. Pure Deceit

Yes, yes, I know I have released yet another story. This one is also going to be rather short, maybe a two or three-shot. I wrote this one a long time ago and debated putting it up, but it is rather interesting an I love bring Shippo and other kids into Kagome's little family. Once again, this story is a Kagome/Kuronue/Yoko.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once and no more. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, I'd be rich, which I'm not. So there you go.

* * *

Saving Grace

Pure Deceit

Chapter 1

Shippo screamed in pain and fear as he was kicked harshly in the ribs once again. He coughed and dropped to his elbows on the ground tears of pain slipping down his pale cheeks. _Why? Why are they doing this? _His mother protected their village, so why were they attacking him? They had to know he was her son. Beside him Kiyoshi, his silver kitsune adopted brother, also growled in pain, but instead of crying, he never once uttered anything but enraged growls.

Shippo sometimes wished he could be like him, but even he knew Kiyoshi was not one to back down so easily. "Stop this," Kiyoshi demanded, throwing off one human. "You do know what mother will do when she hears about this."

"Shut up!" One of the smelly humans growled smacking him harshly across the cheek. The scent of the sake was enough to make both boys want to hurl it was so pungent and foul as the man bent low over Kiyoshi and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "You think she cares about you? You're a demon, she's a miko. She can't ever love a demon such as you," he sneered in Kiyoshi's face, an ugly scowl across his flushed, inebriated features.

The humans surrounding them laughed harshly, the sound grating against both their ears, as Kiyoshi was dropped on his tail bone. "Too bad she won't be around to see it," another human mocked, laughing when Kiyoshi's silver eyes glared up at him in anger. "And too bad you won't be around when we sadly report that her sons were attacked by rabid demons while she was away. Once we get rid of you two she'll no longer have two sniveling weasels to look after. And after that...well, lets just say she'll be so over come with grief that she'll be naturally susceptible to our charms. But don't worry, we'll treat her right...if she pleases us good."

Shippo's eyes widened in fear and anger as Kiyoshi jumped in front of him, shielding him from the boot about to be jammed into his ribs. Kiyoshi groaned and took the hit which tossed him several yards away into a tree.

"Kiyoshi!" Shippo cried starting to rush over to his brother. He gave a little yelp when another human picked him up by the tail, yanking him head over heels into the air. He began kicking and screaming, flailing his arms about and biting everywhere he could. As a last resort, Shippo used his foxfire to burn the human and was then dropped on his head and smacked so hard his head spun and bile began to rise in his throat. Shippo choked on a sob as the human crept closer, seeking to end his short life.

Suddenly a vine came flying out of nowhere, wrapping around one of the approaching humans and pulling him roughly against the bark of a nearby tree. "Hey, let me go you little savage!" The human barked as Kiyoshi tightened his hold, enforcing the man even tighter against the bark, hoping that it hurt very badly. Because he was distracted from this fight, he was caught off guard when the head elder grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him to the ground directly beside his wounded brother. Now that the vine had slackened the human was able to free himself and together all four humans surrounded both kits.

"Ki-Kiyoshi," Shippo gasped, clasping onto his brother in fear.

"It-Its okay, Shippo," Kiyoshi whispered in his ear, tightening his arms around his brother, maneuvering his body in front. "Remember what mother says. 'Always be brave in the face of danger. Never let them see your fear'."

Trying as hard as he could, Shippo nodded, drying his tears and tightening his features until it was an almost perfect mask of blankness. He stood up straight next to his brother, ignoring the pain of his wounds and the pounding in his head. Kiyoshi smiled down at his brother and together they closed their eyes, waiting for death to take them.

Suddenly a soft ping met their ears, along with the readjustment of the wind as something came flying past them out of the woods and buried itself directly into one of the human's gut, impaling him roughly against a tree. The man didn't even get another chance to breathe before he lost his life. "Kiyoshi, what's going on?" Shippo whispered opening his eyes and searching for whomever had thrown the weapon. Kiyoshi, noticing that the attention was off them and on something far off in the distance, tried to urge his brother to his feet so they could run away. Unfortunately, one of the humans caught the movement and tried to grab Shippo as he ran away, thus halting his escape as well. Shippo gave a sharp cry of pain as the human picked him up and wrapped a tight fist around his throat.

"Hey, human, let my brother go!" Kiyoshi cried, his silver eyes beginning to fog over with a pink sheen. Kiyoshi shook his head, trying to rid himself of the rage. If he wasn't careful enough he would go into a blood rage and that could be quite dangerous if he lost himself in madness. He was just about to charge at the stupid man, wishing he'd thought to bring his sword along or at least his bow and arrows, so he might have something to defend himself with. See, while he was a silver kitsune, he'd been alone almost since birth and had never had anyone train him. Everything he knew now had been things he'd taught himself or something his mother had taught him. In short, his magic was useless.

Shippo choked, struggling weakly to get away from the death grip on his throat. He could feel his air supply rapidly diminishing and his eyes going heavy. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a cry of, "brother no!" And then there was nothing but black.

"No!" Kiyoshi cried again rushing forward and driving his claws deep into the humans neck, relieved when Shippo was released. He noticed Shippo was still breathing and gave a tiny sigh of relief then turned back to the humans who had dared attack his family. Reaching into his hair, he pulled out his last resort. It was a seed to a death plant he'd come across but had never used before. He really had no idea what it would do, but knew he had to try something.

Holding out his hand, he tried willing the plant to grow, his body shaking from the effort it took to coax even a sprout to grow. _Come on...come on you stupid plant; grow!_ With a last burst of energy the plant burst out of the seed, attacking and surrounding the human who had almost killed Shippo. The vine snaked its way around the human's body, cutting off all oxygen, much like Shippo's had been cut off earlier. The human gave a tiny, gurgling cry right before the plant snapped his neck. Kiyoshi let go of the plant and collapsed on his knees breathing heavily.

He could barely lift his head as the angry humans began reaching for him. He had no energy left. He couldn't move a muscle. He was going to die!

"Leave them alone!" A sudden chilly voice rang out, the temperature in the area diminishing with the frigid voice. Kioyshi lifted his head weakly, feeling a new and powerful energy surrounding the area. It didn't feel like his mother...but it was a demon. A strong one if he had to make a bet. His eyes had barely left the ground when he found himself staring directly into the golden eyes of a silver kitsune!

* * *

Yoko howled in rage, dropping down next to the shaken, panting silver kit. Kioyshi was surprised when a second pair of legs dropped beside the silver kitsune. He didn't see much else, for soon the exhaustion caught up with him and he fainted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yoko demanded. "Attacking an innocent child. You have no right to live."

One of the humans dared to challenge him. "That," he pointed to Kiyoshi. "Is not an innocent child. He is a demon and no demon is innocent, even if it is a child."

Yoko growled deep in his throat as Kuronue watched the goings on with equally frigid eyes. He dismissed the humans as he caught sight of one of his scythes sticking out of a bloody human chest. He walked over to it, glad that his aim was so good, and ruthlessly tore his sticky, blood soaked weapon out of the dead man's chest. He growled, hating the smell of the human's blood on such a prized weapon. This gave him even more reason to kill the stupid, ignorant humans. The first offense had been daring to attack a child, and not one, but two. The second offense came when the humans insulted the demon race, as if they were all a bunch of mindless killers. And the third offense came naturally because the human had dared to bleed on his precious scythe.

"Yoko," he called. Yoko tilted his head in his direction, never taking his heated gaze off the two humans left alive. It seems the silver kit took care of the third, while Kuronue had taken care of the fourth. He would leave the rest to Yoko, who he knew to be even more angry for attacking another of his kind. "Go ahead and kill them both, I'm not feeling very friendly today."

"Right." Yoko smirked at his partner, frightening the humans immeasurably. He was just taking a step towards them when a sudden chill swept over his body. Miko, there was a miko around. He cursed hoping she wasn't here to purify him out of his existence. He really didn't wish to die when he was actually doing something good for once.

She came out of the forest, an angry look on her face. Her energy was brimming around her as Yoko and Kuronue both took several steps away, unknowingly placing themselves in front of the kits. Her aura was not the only thing that startled them. Standing beside her, clutching her hakamas timidly was a little girl with black bat wings. She had silver hair and lilac colored eyes and an almost innocent air about her. Kuronue stared at her oddly. She was a half breed bat demon? Why did she look familiar?

Kagome's eyes swept the area, noticing the two dead humans, two live ones, and four demons. She spotted her precious kits lying unconscious on the ground and fought back the growl of rage she knew to be brimming. "What is going on here?" She hissed, voice barely above a whisper, yet it traveled through everyone presents spine. Shiori followed after sticking close to her mother's side, one of her fingers stuck in her mouth as she glanced over at her brothers nervously. Kagome turned to the humans first, hoping they would answer her truthfully.

"Miko, oh please," one of the humans called dropping to his knees in front of her. "We tried to stop them, but they were just too strong. They attacked the poor little kids and we tried all we could to help them."

Kagome's eyebrow lifted momentarily, taking a glance at the silver kitsune. _Why would a silver kitsune attack another of its kind? Something is not right here._

"Oh?" Kagome questioned. "Really? Then allow me to ask you this, gentleman?" She took a step forward and began pacing back and forth in front of them. All eyes were on her and the little girl who kept pace with her mother the whole time. "Why would a kitsune, a race I find to be quite honorable compared to many others, attack another of its kind?" Yoko's heart lightened as he heard her speak, pleased that she found his race honorable.

"Well," the humans gulped desperately trying to think of something to say.

"And explain why they are the ones currently guarding my kits when you two are clear on the other side of the area," she continued on without waiting for a response.

Kagome didn't miss the way the silver kitsunes eyes widened when she addressed Shippo and Kiyoshi as hers. She turned to him and their eyes met and held as Kagome mentally assessed him. He was very strong and very good looking. He had long silver hair, streaming endlessly down his back and pure silver ears, tipped in her direction. He had golden eyes, just a shade lighter than Sesshomaru's. There was a deadly steal behind his gaze as he glared at the humans, yet quiet aloofness as he returned her questioning gaze with one of his own. She stepped towards him, pleased when he made no move to step back, only move closer to her kits in case she was going to hurt them. "You, kitsune-sama, what is your name?" She spoke quietly, not wanting to scare him.

"My lady miko, my name is Yoko Kurama," he answered plainly, speaking very low. Her eyes widened as did the other humans.

"A bandit, correct?" She asked, spotting the almost invisible line that started beneath his left eye and traveled down his cheek. She turned to Kuronue. The bat demon was eying her curiously and kept glancing at her daughter. "And you are?"

"Kuronue, my lady." She nodded, pleased at their manners. It would seem there were still some demons left with manners, even if they were thieves. She turned back to Yoko.

"Tell me, Yoko-sama, did you attack my kits?"

Yoko's eyes darkened and narrowed into tiny slits. "No, Lady Miko, I did not." She nodded wordlessly and turned to the chimera.

"And did you, Kuronue?" She asked.

"I would never attack an innocent child, especially a kitsune," Kuronue spoke the truth and Kagome nodded, then stopped. "You wouldn't perhaps be related to the southern bat tribes would you? Did you by chance have a brother with silver hair? I don't know his name, but I do know his mate. Or I should say, did." She glanced down at Shiori, noticing that the little girl had never once wavered her eyes off the handsome bat demon.

Kuronue's eyes widened as Yoko turned to look at him. "Yes, I did a long time ago, but I heard the whole clan was wiped out by a strange half demon bearing a sword of unmeasurable power."

Yoko's jaw dropped. Kuronue had a brother? He was irked that's for sure, but now was not the time to question his partner.

Kagome nodded eyes bright. "That's correct," Kagome agreed. She turned away from him but stopped when he stepped forward and took her hand. Yoko froze wondering if his partner had gone bonkers. He'd just touched a miko. Not that he found that thought unappealing. The miko was quite beautiful.

"Please, miko-sama, do you know what happened to my brother?"

She turned back to Kuronue, looking him over with a sad glint in her eyes. She glanced down at their joined hands and held tighter, probably surprising him when she didn't reject his touch. "Yes, I'm sorry...but your father murdered him many years ago." Kuronue's eyes dulled and he looked so saddened that Yoko had no idea what to do. They were surprised when the miko picked up her daughter and brought her over to the bat demon. "Here," she handed him Shiori, surprising him again when the little girl clasped him around his neck and stared at him with something akin to wonder. "This is Shiori. She is his daughter."

Kuronue gasped, mouth dropping open as both he and Yoko stared at the little girl. He-he had a niece? Kagome turned away from them, getting back to the main problem, leaving her daughter in the bat's arms, knowing instantly that she could trust these demons. "Now, I'm going to ask you two gentlemen, to tell me the truth." She turned to human number one. "Did you attack my kits, Kyo?" His eyes never left hers, but his mouth tightened and his eyes darkened.

"No, my lady, I swear I had nothing to do with this," Kyo stated.

"Hm," Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. So they were going to make this difficult were they? She knew there was something wrong with this village when she agreed to protect it. She'd felt something off but ignored her gut feeling. Her eyes filled with guilt, realizing that she had unknowingly endangered her kits' lives. She turned to the other human, Rumiko, and asked him the same question. This time, though, she stepped closer until she was about a foot away. "Did you attack my kits, Rumiko."

"No, miko-sama, I did not." His response was even worse than the last guy, as his eyes never once left her chest. She turned away, rolling her eyes in disgust shivering at the look of lust in the human's eyes. It was disgusting.

"So," Kagome stated stepping into the middle. "How are we going to tell who is lying?"

"It was them!" Rumiko suddenly burst out, pointing straight at the now angered again bandits. "They're demons, they don't do anything but kill and pillage! They don't deserve to live!"

"And you think you do!" Kagome suddenly burst out, surprising all when her aura sky rocketed. "Tell me what reason I have to believe that a demon has any less right to live then we do. What right do you have to decide who lives and who dies? We are all born into this world the same way, so what makes them any less important than a human?"

Yoko was surprised at the intensity of her words, but had to stop and think about that himself. He honestly had never thought about it that way.

The two human's jaws had dropped once again and Kagome was startled when Kyo suddenly reached out and attempted to grab her hand the same way as Kuronue had earlier. Big mistake. As Kagome stared into Yoko's eyes, her own eyes narrowed as she growled. "Let go of my hand," She demanded, breathing heavily. But the stupid human apparently didn't listen to her words as he just gripped her harder. She moved in a blur, too fast for human eyes, dislodging the smelly human from her person and backing him right up into a tree. "You apparently have a hearing problem," she whispered into his ear, pleased when he began shaking but inwardly groaning when she smelled and felt his arousal against her hakamas. She jammed a hand into his gut. "When I tell you to unhand me you will do it or so help me kami, I will tear your body apart piece by piece."

She backed off, grimacing. She moved her body closer to the kitsune, picking up his scent and letting it envelope her body. He smelled good, like roses, sunshine and spring, much better than the human smell of shit and piss. Yoko, instantly realizing what she was doing, had to smirk inwardly allowing more of his scent to wrap around her. Beside him he could see the curious glance of Kuronue, wondering what he was doing, but chose to ignore him. So she liked his scent did she? Good, he didn't particularly like the smell of the aroused human on her either.

"Now, I want the truth and I want it now. I want to know who attacked my kits, why they were attacked, and who is going to die this day."

Kyo and Rumiko gulped but held their ground. The kits were asleep, right? So if they didn't speak up, she'd never know right? Suddenly a coughing sound caused Kagome to spin around and find Kiyoshi sitting up and rubbing his silver head while muttering little ows under his breath.

"Mother?" the little boy asked, glancing up when he realized everyone was looking at him, everyone including the pair who had apparently saved him and his brother. He looked at the others in the area, disregarding the humans knowing that with his mother was here, they wouldn't do anything. "What's going on mother? Why haven't you killed the ignorant humans yet?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she moved forward ever so slightly. So, the humans had been messing with her kids. "Kiyoshi," she called, scooping him up into her arms where she hugged him tight, relishing the feel of his little body pressed against her own. "Tell me what happened as it seems our two human friends haven't been able to cough it up."

Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he lifted his head from her shoulder to stare incredulously at the two stammering humans. So they'd been lying their way through this. Well, if there was anything his mother hated it was a liar, especially since she could always tell whenever someone was lying to her. His eyes gleamed with the possibilities. "Well, mother it was like this-." Kiyoshi went on to tell how the humans had lured both Shippo and Kiyoshi out the in the woods, asking them to help with a passing demon, since she'd been out on patrol at the time. He went on to tell how the humans had ambushed him and poor Shippo, catching them both off guard. He explained everything that happened up until the time he passed out and by the time he was done, there were three growls in the area; one coming from the silver kitsune, one coming from the bat demon, and the loudest from his mother.

Growling in rage Kagome spun around intent on ripping the humans apart like she promise. "Wait, lady, please, you must listen. He's only lying! Kids lie all the time to their parents so its only natural. They just want to see us die, the bloody savages."

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Kyoshi growled low in his throat at the being called a liar. "Are you calling my son a liar?" Her voice was so cold and so violent that everyone present gulped and took a step back, Yoko and Kuronue included, although they were glad that her anger was off of them and onto the deceitful humans.

"That's right," Kyo spoke up bravely.

"Oh, then who's vine is that wrapped around Natako over there?" Kagome referring to the man Kyoshi strangled earlier.

"It's that damn silver kitsune. Everyone knows he's a vicious killer with the ability to manipulate plants," Rumiko pleaded, pointing directly at Yoko.

Yoko growled and shot forward only to be stopped by Kagome's hand on his shoulder. "Stop, Yoko-sama, I can handle this." He turned to her and met her angered eyes, nodding at the look of loathing deep within. He backed away, knowing that something was about to happen.

"Kyoshi," she whispered to her son and set him on the ground where he stood at her side, looking up.

"Yes, mother?" he asked softly.

"Is that your plant?"

He nodded slowly, wondering if he was in trouble for killing the human. She crouched down next to him, pulling him into a short, but loving hug. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you," she whispered to him. She kissed his cheek and then stood up. "I want you to go over there and revert that plant back to its seed." His eyes widened and he began walking over to the human. With one touch the vine was back in its original place and the seed carefully restored in his hair.

"That was your last chance," Kagome spoke to Kyo and Rumiko. "If the vine had rejected him and laid dormant then I might have been inclined to believe you, however that is doubtful." Her eyes opened and she pulled out an arrow. "Now, you die!"

Quick as a whip both men found themselves impaled by her arrows, stuck against two different trees. Kagome left them alive on purpose. Face impartial and devoid of pity Kagome stepped forward and charged them for their crimes. "You, Kyo Myogi, and you, Rumiko Tenisen, have been found guilty of attempted murder, assault against a child, and lying in the presence of a miko. You will be held in the dungeons of the West Castle of Sesshomaru until your punishment can be assessed." With that she clicked her fingers, causing both men, the arrows, and all sign that there was once a struggle here, gone.

Nobody moved, until...

* * *

The sounds of gentle weeping reached Kuronue's ears, him picking up the sounds before Yoko, seeing as how his ears were even more sensitive than a normal demon's. Kyoshi, concerned that she was hurt, raced towards his mother. "Mother, are you okay?" he asked gently. He gasped when she spun around and picked him up, holding him tightly against her.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried digging her face into his soft silver hair and ears. "I should have been here, I'm sorry!"

His little arms came around her neck as he tried to reassure her that he was fine. She opened her eyes and spotted her other son, lying sprawled out over the ground. "Shippo!" Kagome gasped, realizing he was still knocked out. She raced over to him and picked him up off the ground, while Kiyoshi jumped onto her shoulder and peered worriedly down at his brother. Shiori buried her head against Kuronue's neck, silent tears beginning to form when she whispered, "mother."

"I'm sorry too mother," Kiyoshi cried, for the first time allowing a few tears to slip down his face. "I couldn't protect him mother. Shippo got hurt because I-."

"No, Kyoshi, its okay. You did the best you could under the circumstances." She leaned in closer. "And I'm very proud of you." With that Kyoshi collapsed against Kagome's neck and shoulders, sobbing his hurt, betrayal, guilt, and relief.

Kuronue let the little girl down, feeling awkward watching the female clutch at her children in despair. Sobbing, she dragged Shiori into her arms as well when the little girl was within arms reach.

Kuronue looked oddly at them, wondering how a miko came to claim a silver kitsune son, a red kitsune son, and a hanyou bat demon. "What a strange family," he whispered, startling Yoko who was staring just as intensely.

Kagome lifted Shiori into her arms, relieved when Kyoshi passed out again from exhaustion. She placed Shippo on her shoulder as well, knowing that even in his sleep he recognized his familiar perch. She gave a tiny sigh of happiness when she felt the sharp pinch of his tiny nails digging into their usual spots. But she didn't care. She was just glad to have her sons back in one piece. She turned to Yoko and Kuronue. "I need to thank you for stepping in and protecting my kits when I couldn't get here earlier. You saved their lives. I don't know what I would have done had I lost them." She looked so vulnerable and sad that Yoko couldn't help but reach out and trace a hand over her porcelain skin smoothing the worry lines.

"I'm just glad we got here in time. We heard the sounds a few yards away. Kuronue was able to dispatch one and we arrived here just in time to see Kyoshi kill the other one," he explained.

Kagome nodded in understanding, then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never told you my name. I am Kagome." She bowed her head.

"It is nice to meet such a lovely miko, though I have to wonder what a traveling miko is doing alone and without a companion," Kuronue spoke.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I have many companions. It just so happens that I choose to travel alone. Speaking of which, you two possess quite a few shards of the Shikon no Tama, may I ask as to where you've acquired them from?"

Kuronue's eyes widened as he watched Yoko reach into the sack at his waist. "How did you know that?" Yoko asked.

Kagome smirked and walked past him. It was almost morning and they would need to get going if they were going to reach Sesshomaru's castle sometime today. She had to tell Sesshomaru about what happened and why there are now two humans situated in his dungeons. "Now why would I tell you that? I can't just go along telling my secrets to the first demon that comes along, even if it is a kitsune bandit with an aptitude for retrieving such jewels."

He couldn't help but grin back at her mischievously, tail twitching in excitement. "So, you have heard of me then?" he asked her, sidling up next to her. Kuronue appeared on her left.

Kagome giggled, noting the curious look in his eyes. "Who hasn't heard of the great Yoko Kurama and his thieving partner Kuronue?" If he didn't know any better, Yoko would think she were mocking him.

"Why is it always Yoko Kurama and Kuronue?" Kuronue whined suddenly, drawing Kagome's attention away from the handsome kitsune. "Why can't it be Kuronue and his partner Yoko Kurama?"

Kagome and Yoko laughed together. "Maybe, they just fear me more," Yoko surmised teasing his partner.

Kuronue pouted, but grinned at the miko pleased that she wasn't sad anymore. Suddenly Shippo whimpered and burrowed deeper into her neck. Kagome stopped walking and turned her head to look at her poor Shippo when his eyes blinked sleepily open. "Mother?" He whispered. "What happened mother? Did the bad men go away?" Kagome tensed and she growled softly, damning the stupid humans again. She stopped growling when Shippo peered up at her worriedly.

"Yes, Shippo," she sighed, reaching back and ruffling his thick red hair. "They're gone. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

Shippo yawned and slithered his body behind her hair, sighing with pleasure when his mother's soothing scent washed over him and her hair cocooned his body. "Is Kyoshi all right?" he asked in her ear.

"He's just fine," Kagome responded soothingly. "Why don't you get some sleep Shippo? You've had a tough day today."

Shippo yawned again. "Okay, but later you'll have to tell me why I smell another kitsune scent around us," he murmured before falling asleep again.

Kagome smiled gently at him and then turned around. She noticed the odd looks she was getting and flushed. "What?" She asked.

Yoko smiled gently at her. "Its nothing. You're just very good with them. Its hard to believe a human is taking care of a demon, let alone three. Even stranger that they look at you as a mother."

Kagome smiled back and shrugged. "What can I say? I love them."

"Do you mind us asking where their real parents are?" Yoko asked when they began walking again.

"Well, I don't exactly know what happened to Shippo's mother, but I know his father was killed by the Thunder Brother's for his shard of the Shikon no tama," Kagome said. She looked back at her tiny son. "That was almost five years ago and Shippo's been with me ever since. Kiyoshi wandered into our camp one day, lost and very hungry. He was completely malnourished and needed a lot of water. He's been with us ever since. He has no idea who his parents are or if they are even alive. As for Shiori...well, you can plainly tell that she's a hanyou." She glanced at Kuronue who had his attention directed at Shiori. She smiled at him gently. "Her father was already dead, I never met him but I heard from his mother that he was a good man. And as for her mother..." Kagome's voice dropped low as she glanced sadly at the little girl. "As far as I know she's dead now. 6 months ago I found Shiori wandering around by herself. She never speaks a word about what happened to her so I can only surmise that the villagers finally took their revenge for the tragedies the bat demon tribe carried out on them." Kagome went on to explain how they first came upon Shiori and her mother.

"That's...that's despicable!" Kuronue suddenly burst out. "I knew my stupid tribe was made up of a bunch of bloody thirsty ass holes but kami. Wish I'd known about it. I would have killed them all myself."

He sat heavily on the ground, panting heavily while Yoko looked on worriedly. Kagome glanced at Yoko and walked over to the bat demon, depositing Shiori in his arms, and gently sat behind him, embracing him from behind, twining her arms around his neck after placing Shippo and Kyoshi on the ground. "I'm sorry, Kuronue, I really am," She whispered in his ear soothingly. "But we took care of most of them, including your evil father and Shiori's still alive."

Kuronue sighed and enjoyed the warm embrace of the miko and the little girl in his arms. It felt...nice. It had been a long time since he'd been hugged or comforted. There was only so much comfort you could get when your partner was the notorious Yoko Kurama. Kagome ran her hands through his thick hair, suddenly wondering what he looked like with his hat off and if his hair was as long as it looked to be. Before he could protest Kagome's curiosity took control and she tossed the hat off.

"Hey!" He protested at first but Kagome was too interested in staring at his long hair. It was even longer than Yoko's when it wasn't up. It was so beautiful that she couldn't resist raking her hands through the thick strands. It wasn't long before a strange noise began emanating from his chest. It sounded like...purring.

Kagome fell over laughing and Kuronue opened his eyes and stopped the noise, while Yoko wondered what she found so funny. "S-Sorry," Kagome giggled. "I just didn't know bats could purr." She continued laughing while Yoko began chuckling as well, while Kuronue turned away trying to not blush. It wouldn't do for his rep.

"I was not," Kuronue whined in denial, hiding his smile in Shiori's sweet scented neck. She smelled good and holding the little girl was quite comforting.

"Ha ha, don't live in denial, Kuronue," Yoko laughed and sat down next to the miko, feeling just a little bit jealous when Kagome began urging her fingers through his partner's hair and he began purring again. Kuronue saw his look and grinned, one fang hanging over his lip as he relaxed into the gentle miko's grip.

"Jealous, Yoko?" he questioned and leaned even further back into the miko's embrace. Kagome blushed lightly and glanced at Yoko's pouting expression and couldn't help but giggle.

"Come here," she patted the spot directly at her side. "Besides there's something I've been meaning to do." Yoko smirked, thinking of the possibilities and crept closer, sitting next to his partner when Kagome held out one of her arms. He leaned into her embrace and almost jumped when he felt her left hand come up and start rubbing his ears. Instead his eyes instantly felt heavy at the sinful caress and he slumped heavily at her side.

"Mother?" A small voice asked, and Kagome froze turning to face both of her sons who were eyeing her oddly. She had the decency to blush and both Kuronue and Yoko couldn't help but think her cute.

She smiled at her sons. "Yes, what is it?"

Kyoshi eyed the demons skeptically. "What are you doing?" He didn't think these demons were a threat; after all they did save him and his brother, but still. His mother hadn't looked quite that happy in a long time. She was always so serious most of the time unless she was playing like it looked like she was now.

"Uh, er, well...have you met Yoko and Kuronue?"

Kyoshi continued staring at his mother for a few more seconds until he rolled his eyes and turned to the demons with a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Kyoshi and this is my brother Shippo! Thank you for saving us. Hey, wow, are you really Yoko Kurama! I've heard about you."

Yoko gave the kit a wide smile when he walked over with Shippo staring curiously behind him. "And what things have you heard kit?" Kuronue rolled his eyes, knowing that the kitsune was preening. But he fell over laughing with the little silver kit's next word.

"Not much." Yoko just fell over.

Kagome began laughing at the two and reached for Shippo who was standing next to her. She pulled him into her arms when he began laughing too and ran her long fingers through his course red hair. She smiled softly at him when he turned in her arms and gave her a big hug, purring happily into her embrace. Kuronue's body and hair still lay quite close to her and the black waves continued to fall over her lap and Shippo's body, while Yoko lay on the other side. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back against a tree, enjoying the feel of her warm son. She opened her eyes when she felt Kyoshi fall tiredly into her arms as well and kissed his shiny hair. She watched as her sons curl up together and fell back asleep.

Yoko shifted to sit behind her and lifted her into his lap and Kagome gave a light squeak of surprise and blushed when she felt his hard body moving behind hers. So now Yoko lay sitting up against the tree, Kagome in his lap with Kuronue in front of her holding Shiori, while both Kyoshi and Shippo lay curled in her lap. Kagome couldn't resist reaching behind her with one hand and rubbing Yoko's ears. His head dropped onto her shoulder and she could feel his warm breathing washing over her neck and shoulders. She held back the moan of pleasure threatening to spill and instead leaned back even more in his hold. She didn't know what it was about these two demons. By all rights she should have been scared to be in the presence of such powerful and probably dangerous demons. She couldn't explain it, but they both made her feel extremely safe and protected.

"Ano...Kuronue, Yoko," Kagome heard herself whisper as her eyes drifted shut.

"Yes, Kagome?" Yoko murmured in her ear, eyes closed in enjoyment as she scratched his ears.

"Would, would you like to travel with us, just for a little while?" She asked blushing even more.

Kuronue and Yoko exchanged glances, knowing that they really didn't have much to do these days. Sure, they were bandits, stealing was their passion. But they would be glad to put it off for such an intriguing miko.

"I think we can work you into our schedule," Kuronue joked turning his head up to view the peaceful miko, lying against his partner.

Kagome let a small smile fall across her face as she fell into sleep. "See you in the morning," she whispered just before she sunk totally into the world of dreams.

* * *

I'm done! And that's the last of my updates for now. Who knows what my wicked brain will come up with next. Please remember to read and review! I promise to be good to you! Hey, that rhymed...I'm such a dork.

Ja ne

Kura


	2. Life Untold

Yes, I've finally updated. For some reason I sat down and started writing this one and it sort of just came to me. I only had the first part written before today and it wasn't even complete, but my muses were happy and I just continued to write. True, it isn't as long as the last chapter, but at least I updated. Kage will be happy now. I think she's been waiting forever. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, though not much really happens execpt you learn a little bit about Kuronue and his life before Yoko. As you'll come to find, Kuronue is not the happy little demon everyone makes him out to be. Hope you all enjoy he chapter as I put in a few sweet moments and others that will make you think.

Disclaimer: Yes, you know the drill. I know own, you no sue!

* * *

Life Untold

Chapter 2

"_Kuronite, Kuronite, where are you?" A little boy hissed wildly, small, spindly legs moving hurriedly across the forest floor, arms swinging sluggishly at his sides, blood dripping freely from a small wound across his right eyebrow and left shoulder. The little boy heard the cries of the far off wolves, knowing that even with such a large distance between them, those in pursuit were attracted by the scent of his blood. His legs moved effortlessly faster, spurred on by the anxious calling in his blood and the howls of the wolves already on his tail. His slightly bent wings carried him onward, though he was slowed a bit by the slight bend on his right wing, a mark at birth that had set him apart from others of his kind. His pure black wings seemed to glow with an urethral darkness, off-set by the deep scarring and lines crisscrossing every which way and that, all testament to his father's cruel nature._

_Fear ran rampant through the boy's veins, blood pumping and twisting throughout his body, assuring him that even though he was in severe pain, he lived still. But if he couldn't find his brother, he would not. Already he was slowing in his search, his young mind sure that he'd been abandoned to his fate by those of his father's kind, and like wise his brother. The boy's hooded, glowing eyes dimmed depressingly as he thought about his mother, long past deceased. She should have been there with him. Even now he could hear her sweet voice, feel her softened body as she held him tight and kept him away from his father's cursed advances time and time again until she was no longer there to protect him. But alas, his beloved mother had only been a tool in his father's lust for power, and had died shortly after the birth of his youngest brother. He was only glad he got to speak with her before her body was found a week later in her bedroom, wrists slit and blood dripping from other discreet wounds. Her people were devastated when they were informed she had taken her own life in order to escape from her loathsome husband and homely duties. But the boy knew better, knew that even though she lived a harsh reality she would not have abandoned her children for anything. He was perhaps the only one that knew the truth, that his own father had, had his assassins rape and kill her, leaving her body alone and cold to be 'discovered' by her 'grief-stricken' husband. Had her death been proclaimed a murder, his father would have had no ties to her throne. As it was too many were afraid to face his father and so they ruled her death a suicide leaving his father alone in his quest for more power as he sat upon 'her' throne. Truthfully, Kuronue remembered very little about her, the only reminder of her love, the blood pendant she had bestowed upon him, a remnant of her own dynasty, the mark of her family. It was Kuronue's legacy, marking him as the sole ruler of the throne. His older brother was already betrothed to another girl, pre-ordained from birth, and stood to inherit her thrones once they both came of age. _

_His mother, Shiori (of whom his niece must have been named after), had been a Kumouri as well and heir to the Southern throne. She'd been quite young when she had been wooed and wed by his father and by then it was already too late. He had her so completely under his spell that it only took her three months to become pregnant with her first child, his older and much loved brother, Kuronosuke. Shiori had to struggle through many miscarriages before he, himself was born, though because he was born prematurely he'd been born with a severe wing defect, something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His father, a cruel and vicious man by nature, despised his inferiority and refused to teach his son how to fly, a most dangerous thing for one of his kind. For they may be fast on their feet, but with the wind under their wings they were certainly a force to be reckoned with. His father's rage over his inferior wing left him a most bitter man, putting his mother through countless pregnancies before his youngest brother was born, a boy that was doted on for his perfect abilities. Kuronue had many brothers and sisters, though he was by far closest to his oldest and youngest brothers. The others had all been abandoned to their fate when his father found something 'wrong' with them._

_A howl sounding too close for comfort caused the young lad to spook and shy off his path, getting severely lost in the foliage around him._

_He could practically feel their jaws snapping at his heels and one even dared to bite at his wings. The young boy tried to run faster, spurred on by the cries from his hungry stalkers. At one point he lost his footing and stumbled, his badly damaged wings making him topple head over heels until he landed upside down against a tree trunk. The boy growled at his mistake and swung heavily to his feet, bringing out his beloved weapon and slinging it in the direction of approaching teeth and muzzles. The soft shink of his weapon tearing through their bodies had the boy relaxing slightly, knowing that his weapons were one of the best, stolen especially by him and made from one of the strongest and purest metals around. He had researched them carefully before his heist, making sure he had every detail mesmerized. It was said that the weapons chose their master and he was determined to fit that role. Much to his surprise the heist had gone almost as flawlessly as the weapons fit into his hands. They had molded to his skin at first touch, allowing him to pick them up and hold them at ease. He had mastered the weapons, choosing to think of his skill as an art form. _

_All at once the sound of shrieking and whining disappeared and the boy opened his eyes, only to spot a flash of silver within sight, approaching fast and veering towards him. His eyes flashed and his hearing picked up the soft footfalls of an approaching enemy foe. What he saw astonished him and would change his life forever. He never knew silver could be so beautiful. _

"Are you really my uncle?"

Violet eyes blinked awake to find a little girl standing curiously over him, innocence reflected in her shining lilac depths. For a moment Kuronue was trapped in his past, awakening to the shouts of his younger brother, arousing him enough to make him flee his home and escape his tyrant of a father. His younger brother had tears in his eyes as he'd watched the last of his older brothers disappear into the night, his father closing in fast and ready to bring on the pain. Kuronue gave a startled yelp when he realized the little hanyou was kneeling far over his body, little face peering delicately into his own. He blinked, taking the time to study his niece, recognizing the pure essence of her eyes, so like his mother and brothers. Her eyes, they looked so much like hers. "Mother," he whispered, inwardly gasping when he realized he'd spoken out loud when he caught the tilt of his niece's head as she gazed at him curiously.

"Are you lost?" the girl asked innocently and Kuronue shifted to sit up, watching as Shiori moved to sit at his side. The little girl had a pout on her lips and wonder in her eyes as her eyes traveled over him, pure innocence shining from her heavenly depths. And yet there was a sadness echoed deep within those vibrant orbs, a sadness Kuronue recognized only from his own losses and inner anguish.

"Lost?" Kuronue asked her. "Why would you think I was lost?"

The girl tilted her head even more and pursed her lips, one of her fingers flicking lightly over her lips as if nervousness had rushed in. It was a move so like the one his mother used to make that Kuronue allowed a soft smile to wash across his face.

"You called out for you mommy," the girl answered as bluntly as a child could. "You said you couldn't find her...and someone named Kuronite."

"Did I?" Kuronue murmured to himself, one hand coming up to rub tiredly within his ragged, raven locks. Inwardly, Kuronue speculated he needed to take a bath. His nightmares were starting again, dreams of which had ended the night he'd met Yoko those many, many eons ago. And his nightmares caused him to sweat like the dickens. Goodness, his hair felt as if it weighed a ton. He gave a grimace when he realized he was thinking like Yoko.

Noticing Shiori was still staring at him, he quirked an eye at her, amused when she let out a girlish giggle. She moved closer, putting her hands on the side of his face and tilting it to the side. Kuronue wondered what she was doing until she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, almost as if she were telling him some secret. Little did he know...

"I was lost too," she confided to him. Kuronue stared back, eyes wide and slightly shocked at what she'd relayed. She spoke again before he could move to comfort her. "But I'm not anymore." With that, Shiori moved away from him and crawled delicately over to her brothers, who lay several yards away, wrapped up tightly in each other's arms. He continued to watch as both brothers pulled her closer in their sleep, wrapping their little limbs within their sister's and soon enough Shiori was fast asleep in their protective embrace.

Confused about how to take that conversation, Kuronue didn't realize he was being watched until he registered the stony gaze of his silent partner. He craned his neck backwards and noticed the silver kitsune sitting in the tree he had recently been sleeping against. The kitsune was gazing back at him, a thoughtful/confused look in his intense golden eyes. Kuronue glanced around curiously for the miko they'd met the night before and was surprised to find her gone. His inner alarms blared instantly wondering if she had wandered off by herself somewhere, though calmed when he reassured himself that she would never abandon her children.

"Why did you never tell me?" Yoko's voice broke through the kumouri's silent reverie and Kuronue's orbs flashed up to meet the emotionless gaze of the kitsune's.

"The same reason you never tell me about your life before we met." Its true that Yoko was about the only demon Kuronue had even been able to trust, but there were still some barriers that had yet to be breached. Kuronue knew there were things the yoko had never told him, dark secrets Kuronue had barely tread upon. The only things he really knew were common knowledge, that Yoko had led several bands of thieves before eventually quitting and walking the solitary road. Of course he'd heard about the scandal with Yomi, everyone knew about it, however being Yoko's closest friend and ally, there were several more facts he was privy enough to know, like the fact that Yomi was already planning to betray Yoko before that fateful heist and that he wanted to take over the clans for himself.

Yoko nodded, choosing not to press his partner. He had awakened earlier to Kagome's soft presence leaving him. He had drifted awake to watch her disappear into the forest, soft colors of morning just beginning to spill wash away the night. He had at first sought to follow her until he heard the soft cries from his normally silent partner. Friendship won out and Yoko had stayed, acting as a silent buffer to Kuronue's inner turmoil. He had hoped that his partner would calm with his awakened presence and more to his relief, the kumouri had sighed and continued sleeping, though still uttering the occasional whisper, until he had awakened moments earlier when Shiori had spoken.

"Where is she?"

Yoko's eyes moved over Kuronue, knowing exactly who he was looking for, then allowed his eyes to flash over to the embracing trio of siblings. "I don't know," Yoko admitted.

One of Kuronue's eyebrows rose and Yoko recognized amusement and curiosity on the wind. "You don't know. You mean you didn't follow her?"

Yoko sighed and shook his head, admittedly. "No, however much I was tempted to, I stayed to watch over your ass. You were so heavy in sleep I thought you would be too distracted to notice a threat upon your person."

Kuronue acknowledged the inner truth to Yoko's statement, a bit embarrassed and a little touched that Yoko had stayed awake to watch over him during his nightmares. "In any case," Yoko continued, "she'll be back soon. I can already smell her coming closer, and smelling as fresh as a rose might I add (Kuronue couldn't help but roll his eyes). And if I've learned one thing about her, she would never abandon her children."

"That's correct," Kagome answered as she stepped daintily into the cleaning, looking nothing like the woman they had met the night before. Oh sure she looked the same, both in body and in clothes, and yet there was a softness in her eyes, whereas before there appeared to be both anger and sadness, softness and power. Her blue eyes were lightened a bit as she smiled pleasantly before stepping into the clearing, the sun on her back and clouds beginning to drift across the sky. "Good morning, you two, I trust you slept well."

"Of course," Yoko answered, slipping from the tree and landing gracefully on his feet. He slid silkily over to Kagome's side and kissed her hand elegantly. Kuronue stood as well and bowed slightly in greeting. "Good morning, as well, my lady, shall we be off?"

"Eventually," Kagome answered evasively. "But first." Kagome grinned as she held up a few rabbits, bow hanging over one shoudler and a quiver of arrows. "I think we should feed the kids."

"Feed the kids?" Kuronue asked.

Kagome giggled and gestured behind the two thieves to where Shippo and Kyoshi were staring at the two rabbits, eyes glazed over in hunger as they stared at the delicious treat. Yoko and Kuronue chuckled as Kagome laughed harder and went over to pick up Shiori who was smiling at her brothers' foolishness. She stepped gracefully up into her mother's arms, laying her head tiredly against her mother's neck, little wings lying delicately against her back. She was laughing gaily with Kagome as both girls set about making a small fire and cooking the delicious meat.

* * *

Breakfast was certainly a new experience to the new thieves. Usually they ate when they needed to and it certainly wasn't as entertaining as a miko starting a new food fight with her children. Kuronue had to laugh when someone accidentally threw a bit of meat in Yoko's hair, the kitsune had immediately growled and tossed the offending piece of meat away...which just happened to land on Kuronue's leather vest. Along with the insanity of it all, the loudness was another factor, along with laughter, soft tinkling bells from Kagome and Shiori and loud guffawing from Kiyoshi and Shippo, who rolled around on the ground like the children they were. And so after quite the learning experience and after Kagome had bathed the children and allowed Yoko and Kuronue to cleanse themselves as well, the expanding group started off.

"So, lady Kagome, where are we traveling to on such a fine day?" Yoko asked, walking beside the miko, Shippo and Kiyoshi running ahead and playing while Shiori followed in their trail, every once in awhile stopping to pick a flower or play with the butterflies. Kuronue ambled slightly ahead of his partner, keeping a close watch on his niece. Now that he found her his senses hadn't allowed him to let her out of his sight. He was determined to protect her, come hell or high water. He would not let the last of his family die out like the rest of them.

"We must go to the west. The lord will be most displeased that I have filled his jail with what he calls 'disgusting, wastes of flesh'. He has a certain prejudice against them, not that I blame him with his new prisoners, and will not keep them alive for long...not that I will either," Kagome added the last part to herself, though both thieves heard and couldn't agree more.

"You are talking about Lord Sesshomaru, the great dog demon's son?" Kuronue asked suspiciously, wondering what kind of miko would have ties of his kind.

"Heard of him?" Kagome asked, though there was little doubt either bandit had not. Sesshomaru was quite well known for his power, wealth, and lands. Though not many had ever seen him in all his glory, Kagome most surely had...it was definitely an experience she had trouble defining. Sesshomaru was very powerful, both in human form and in his true form and he was certainly a site to see. She was just glad he had chosen to view her as an ally, instead of as an enemy.

"By reputation only," Yoko answered. "It would never do to not take careful consideration to other powerful foes. We could never have gotten so far if we hadn't studied our targets."

"Targets? Like the ones you steal from?" Kagome taunted teasingly.

"The same," Kuronue grinned.

Kagome simply shook her head, unperturbed by her newest acquaintances line of 'work'. She made the craziest friends. A hanyou, a monk, a slayer, two orphan kitsune kits, an orphan kumouri hanyou, numerous demon allies, and now bandits, famous for being the best. She mentally wondered what her next friend would be perhaps a few more kitsunes. She seemed to be collecting quite a few of those these days.

"And how does one go about befriending the Lord of the West, last I heard Lord Sesshomaru was above making friends with mikos, let alone having any friends to begin with," Yoko's eyes wiggled impishly and Kagome ignored the insinuation with some amusement. Yoko reminded her quite a bit of a certain houshi.

"We are not friends, per say," Kagome mused. "You could say we are more allies than anything."

"Interesting," Yoko responded, marveling at how easily Kagome answered his questions. Most mikos were quite guarded and certainly stayed away from any and all demons unless they were hunting them. But this miko seemed almost comfortable in his presence. In fact he hadn't even felt so much as a zap of her power since being in her presence the night before. Being a kitsune and in tune with all types of energy, he could certainly feel how much power she could pack, but instinctively knew she would never attack anyone unless they attacked first...or do something incredibly stupid like attack her family.

Up ahead, Kuronue was paying little attention to the conversation between the miko and his friend, while walking beside Shiori who had surprised him by taking his hand. Before long he noticed Shiori studying him discreetly under her lashes.

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me," he told her quietly.

"I'm not," she protested, though she still looked a bit shy. She bit her lip as nervousness set in. Kuronue wondered why she kept looking at his wings and had his answer by way of Kyoshi. The boys had stopped frolicking and were both walking quietly in front of Kuronue and Shiori so the kumouri was surprised when the silver kit lessened his childish gait and maneuvered beside his sister.

"Shiori likes your wings," Kyoshi stated. "She's never been around anyone of her kind and she finds you fascinating because you have wings just like she does. She loved her father too, though she doesn't remember him, except for what he looks like. Our mom told us you were his brother and Shiori wants to know what you know about him."

Kuronue wondered how Kyoshi figured all this out simply by observing, but didn't give it much thought. He obviously loved the little girl very much and likewise, his whole family. It was only natural that Kyoshi would know what his sister was thinking.

"Is that true? Do you like my wings?" Kuronue asked her, chuckling when Shiori blushed and nodded shyly. "Would you like to ride on my back then?"

Shiori looked awed when Kuronue stopped walking long enough to pick her up and toss her over his shoulder, tickling her rips and depositing her on his back in one fell swoop. She giggled helplessly and held on tight as he sped up and began running, causing the girl to clutch at his neck and scream in excitement. She screamed, "yay" as Kuronue laughed and sped up.

Yoko was more than a bit surprised by his partner's playfulness with the child, admiring the gentle ability to temper his strength so as not to hurt the hanyou. He had never seen Kuronue act so happy, at least not in a very long time. Instead Kuronue had always been a bit gloomy, several shadows seeming to hang over his head, most of which he never shared with his partner.

"He's very good with her," Kagome commented, eyes warm as she watched the thief play with her adopted daughter. Her heart felt light as she watched the endearing scene as Shippo and Kyoshi began playing a game of tag with the duo, Kuronue and Shiori acting as one as they raced after the boys, zipping by them and claiming them 'it'.

"Yes, he is," Yoko agreed.

"He makes her happy. I'm glad," Kagome continued. "Shiori hasn't exactly had a happy life. I've tried making it better, but I've never seen her smile like she is right now."

If Yoko were being truthful, he was feeling just a tad jealous, though he didn't warrant any harsh feelings towards his best friend. "I wonder why," he found himself stating.

Kagome was silent for a few minutes, turning to Yoko when she heard his melancholy tone of voice. She turned back to the scene. "Maybe he feels a connection to her, something that goes beyond that of family."

Kagome continued on while Yoko stayed still in his spot, speculating over the miko's soft words. Yes, it was more than obvious that there was more than a family connection between the two. He knew some of Shiori's story and yet, despite Kuronue being his best and only friend, he really had no idea about Kuronue's back story. It was just kind of one of those things you didn't talk about. After all, he himself had never told Yoko his whole story, though something told him Kuronue's story was a bit rougher than a rebellious child wanting to make a name for himself.

Yoko mentally told himself to have a long talk with Kuronue when he had the chance. It was time the two had a little talk, whether it was going to be pretty or not.

* * *

Now that wasn't so aweful was it? It was surprisingly easy to wirte and thank god I've had time to sit down and actually write. I've been so busy lately with work because I work all the time and I'm the one that comes in when people call off. I'm such a good worker, plus I need all the tips I can get. For more information on he life of my job, go to my livejournal. For those of you who have never been there, I post all my updated there so you'll know when things get posted or when I'm just too busy to write. Hopefully I'll have more time to write tonight and my brain won't go fuzzy. Wish me luck. This is dedicated to all those of you who waited patiently for me to update. And as always, I'd like to thank my inner muse KageXotome who allows me to bounce ideas off her and rant my lungs off about my crummy life. Kudos, woman, talk to you later.

Ja ne.

Kurakitsune


	3. Perfect is Imperfect

Hi all! I'm back...and with another update, although this one really isn't as long as I wanted it to be. But fortunately for you guys we're about to get to the plot of the whole thing. And right about now is where my story is about to go **Alternate Universe**. I have decided to tweak Kagome's past a bit, so I should probably tell you a few things before we proceed. You're going to find out a lot of information in the next chapter but I thought I'd give you a little bit of a heads up before that one comes out. Okay, yes I will say that everything about the Inuyasha stuff happened. Kagome had the jewel, she broke it, she met Inuyasha and the others, okay? Because I've thrown in Shippo and Shiori, I couldn't change that aspect of the anime, especially since I've made it so Inuyasha killed the bat demons. It just makes more sense to leave that stuff alone. However, there are a few things she has been keeping from them...or perhaps she's already told them and you just don't know. Either way, you'll know now, right? Gets dizzy Confused yet? Anyway, Kagome was not born in the future. She has never been there or lived there, nor did she fall into the past through the well. Kagome was born in the Feudal Era and she has always lived there. Now...I'm sorry to say that's all I can say about her past. The next chapter will tell you everything, but just remember what I've told you now and I promise things will become clearer in the next chapter. Her past is the mystery surrounding this story and I promise you won't be disappointed when you find out where she's from and why she seems to be a wanderer. Anyway, this chapter has some more interraction between all the characters and is supposed to give you some insight into Yoko, Kuronue, and even Kyoshi's background. I hope you like what I've done and if not...I seriously don't want to know. If you have a problem with me or my story, keep it to yourself. I have decided I don't like negativity, and that includes any complaining about my story or anyone being out of character. Happy now? Great! So, please proceed and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I've said it way too many times for it not to be true...I refuse to say it again gulps and tries to ignore the glares and flying paper from all the lawyers

* * *

Perfect is Imperfect

Chapter 3

It was almost mid-day by the time the strange group of travelers stopped to take a short rest. Kagome had estimated that by now they had about a day's more worth of walking to do until they reached their destination and it was such a beautiful day out that Kagome decided to extend their journey a little bit, especially since she was quickly becoming quite fond of her new friends. Of course the three adults didn't really have a need to rest, it was mostly intended for the children to take a break and to play a little bit.

Currently Kagome sat against a tree, eyes closed peacefully and a small smile on her pink lips while Kuronue sat above her, legs dangling lazily off a low hanging branch as he munched on an apple he picked. His hat was pulled low over his forehead, enabling only his diamond eyes to show and his dark hair to brush over his shoulders gently. Yoko was several yards off, sitting on a rock and staring off into the distance, although it appeared as if he were in a light meditative trance.

Shiori sat and took a nap with her adopted mother while the other two kits wrestled playfully in the grass and exerted all the tension from the day before, all their wounds having been tended to and healed thanks to the awesome powers of their miko mother.

"Hey, mom," Shippo called from underneath his panting brother, both kits too tired to move from their position. Kagome opened her eyes and glanced up at her red-haired son, smiling tenderly as she did so. Kyoshi was half-lying on top of her youngest son and Shippo's arms remained pressed against the older kit's chest, as if he were getting prepared to throw him off.

"What is it, Shippo?" she called over to him, watching in delight as he managed to free himself and flip his brother onto his back, standing up and not bothering to wipe the grass stains out of his clothes. Kagome's eyes flashed with pride and maternal love as she watched her kits. Her youngest kit was quickly becoming the strongest as his training progressed and his powers grew. Soon she knew his fire abilities would begin to expand with his age, causing them to be more than just simple illusions.

"How much longer until we reach Sesshomaru's place?" he asked, ambling over to her, sitting down, and slumping comfortably against her side. He sighed happily and curled up even more when she moved one of her arms around him and drew him close. She and Shippo began a conversation about the trip to Sesshomaru's and about how excited he was at the prospect of seeing his young friend, Rin, again. And all the while Kagome continued to smile and nod at the incredibly fast-spoken words that flew out of his mouth.

Across the way, Kyoshi turned up his nose at the tender scene and pretended that he didn't care that his little brother was getting more attention than himself, not that he was as petty as that or anything. He was just a little jealous that Shippo had found her first. And like it or not Shippo and Kagome had a deeper relationship than with him or Shiori. It wasn't that she loved him more or them any less, it was more to the fact that she and his brother had been together longer, had seen things that no one else had and accomplished things he couldn't hope to in his entire life. It made him sad that he couldn't remember his parents or what they looked like. He often wondered if his own mother was as special as his adopted one. Would he look like her, would she have protected him and loved him as much as this one did? Either way, Kyoshi would always see Kagome as his mother since he really had no other to remember.

Still, it saddened him greatly that he didn't have these answers. Had his family cared for him at all? Had they simply abandoned him when they could no longer care for a child? Or had something happened to split them all up? Did he have any brothers or sisters out there that may be searching for him? It was quite an unsettling thought and practically the only things he had that would give him any sort of clue that he ever had a family were the clothes on his back and the strange markings that he hid for his own protection, proving that he had once belonged to a powerful clan. For only the most powerful demons possessed markings such as these, markings such as the ones Sesshomaru wore. So why was it that a clan that was obviously that powerful hadn't noticed they were missing one of their own?

"What's the matter, kit?" Yoko asked without opening his eyes. He could smell the scent of worry, confusion, and sorrow in the air and wondered why the kid suddenly seemed so lost. Kyoshi shot the older male a glare, bristling when he realized how close he'd come to the older male. His eyes furrowed even further when the older male seemed to sense his sudden irritation and chuckled slightly.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Kyoshi huffed, turning his back on the other kitsune.

Yoko opened his eyes briefly, eyes that flashed with slight amusement before hiding them behind closed lids once again. "You're right, you don't," Yoko murmured in response.

Kyoshi's eyes widened in surprise, as he'd expected to be hounded for answers. After all, his mother often tried to coax him to tell her what was on his mind and sometimes it was really annoying. Not that he didn't appreciate the sentiment behind it, but sometimes he just didn't feel like talking about his problems. Still... "Mother always says you should talk about your problems so they don't grow deeper with time."

"Well, your mother is one smart lady," Yoko commented lazily and without opening his eyes this time.

Kyoshi growled, aware that the other kitsune was amused and aggravated that he didn't know the reason why. Were adults always so aggravating? And why did he suddenly want to spill everything to the one male who probably wouldn't care to begin with? Kyoshi growled and stalked off, coming across Kuronue who merely lifted an eyebrow in greeting as he ambled his way over to his best friend. "Something the matter?" he asked, confused when the young kit let out a scream of frustration and darted off into the nearby forest to sulk, Yoko's soft laughter trailing after him like the breeze.

"What was that about?" Kuronue asked, seating himself beside his partner, allowing the peacefulness of the day to dull his senses. If he were anywhere else but in the presence of his partner and a particularly strong miko, he would not have allowed his body to relax fully, but as it was he figured they were strong enough to alert him if something came up. Besides it was just too beautiful out to worry about anything attacking them.

"Nothing," Yoko answered, opening his eyes and turning to gaze at his oldest friend. "The kid's confused about his past and searching for answers, yet he's reluctant to speak of it since he fears no one will care. I think he's even a little bit afraid of the answers he seeks."

"Hm," Kuronue murmured in thought, head tilted towards the sky in thought. Finally he turned to Yoko with a question in his eyes. "And you know this how? If he didn't want to tell you, how do you know what's on his mind? I've known you long enough to know you aren't a mind reader, Yoko."

Yoko continued staring back at his partner, wondering what secrets his partner had kept from him all these years and wondering why he hadn't bothered to ask. "I know," Yoko whispered softly. "I know because I was once like him, searching for a place to belong, not knowing what secrets lay in my parents' past, but knowing if I kept dwelling on it for too long, that I would never have a future."

Kuronue turned his head and met his partner's searching eyes. "Sometimes I wish I didn't know," he admitted after awhile, ducking his head and suddenly ashamed of himself for keeping this a secret all these years. He just...hadn't known it was possible for anyone else to feel as lost and alone as he was, at least not until he'd run into Yoko and looked into those harsh eyes and read the pain behind them. It was like looking in a mirror and only one who had experienced being on their own would be able to recognize the longing in another. His partner had been hurting too, he just hadn't known how to express it. "When I was born, my father," Kuronue swallowed harshly, lest he keep his tears at bay. He could feel Yoko's eyes upon him, never condemning, simply searching. He took a breath and continued on. "My father didn't want me. He said it was because I was tainted and imperfect. I was born unable to fly and because of that my father and those like him pushed me around, told me I'd never be able to amount to anything if I wasn't able to defend myself. But my eldest brother, Kuronosuke, Shiori's father, he was different. He always treated me as if we were equals and started training me early on in order to protect myself. My mother couldn't do much because she wasn't as strong as my father, at least that I can remember. She...killed herself. Or so he claimed." Kuronue's eyes flashed bitterly and Yoko absently noted the bloodstone pendant in his hand. He'd always wondered why his partner always carried the thing around when it didn't really do anything. At least now some things were starting to make sense; why Kuronue had never allowed anyone close to his heart, why he hadn't ever attempted to fly in his presence, or why he always looked at the pendant as if trying to see something within it.

"Truthfully, I have a lot of brothers and sisters, Yoko, though it is doubtful the lot of them have survived up to this point. My father was an exceptionally cruel man and he enjoyed hurting us all...all except my youngest brother, Kuronite. He was the only one who my father deemed 'perfect'. Growing up, he was the only one who never starved or got beaten...or left behind."

"Perfect?" a voice whispered and Kuronue glanced up, so lost in thought and in his own world that he hadn't spotted Kagome who was now standing next to Yoko, one hand braced on the kitsune's shoulder as she leaned comfortably against his side, both apparently having grown on each other to the point where they could touch each other freely. Both the kitsune and the miko were gazing at him patiently, listening to his story at tentatively while Kagome had a thoughtful look in her eyes. "It's interesting that people use perfect as an ideal, you know as if to say that one thing or another is what defines us as being perfect. But what is perfect? What is that one special thing that makes one person different from another? Take this for example." Kagome reached down and plucked a flower from the ground, a small white flower with eight complete petals surrounding a berry red center. "It's a beautiful flower; delicate, perfectly proportioned, and divine in color. In fact you might even say that it is perfect. However," Kagome saw the wince on Yoko's face as she crushed the tiny thing beneath her fist, releasing her hand as the once magnificent flower floated gently to the ground in more than a few pieces. "It can still be destroyed. It can still be hurt. And it can still feel pain. It is no different from any of the others out here, so why would we classify it as perfect? The way I see it, perfect is imperfect."

Kagome closed her eyes, lost in her own thoughts as both demons digested the miko's wise words.

"I don't remember my parents," Yoko admitted after a long while, wishing to contribute something as well. "I was just like Kyoshi, wandering aimlessly, wondering who I was and where I came from. When I was younger I used to obsess about who my parents were and why I was without them and it got to the point that I would go for days without nourishment or rest upon a rumor that someone might have information. But one day during my travels I came across a young, heavily scarred woman. She was young, I could tell by her scent. But she looked so much older than she should have appeared. She carried bruises every where and she was crying when I stumbled upon her. She begged me for some food and water, but I had none even for myself and I told her so. She thanked me anyway and disappeared. A few days later I came across the village I was searching for in order to ask the elder if he had any news of my parents. I had gotten a tip that a group of silver kitsunes had inhabited the village at one point and wished to know if any still lived there. I was just about to approach the elder when I noticed the same woman from the day before being beaten by an older male. I don't know what happened after that, but I ended up saving her life. Later she told me that the man who was beating her was her father and that he had always treated her that way. I was...outraged." Yoko's golden eyes were burning with intensity and Kuronue thought he'd seen more emotion in his best friend in this moment than he had in years. "Why would a father beat his daughter simply for existing? Why had she been begging for food when it should have been her father feeding her in the first place? Why would anyone treat their child as if they were nothing? What reason could their be for a father to treat his daughter as a possession and not as a person? And in that moment I realized just how lucky I was that I didn't have to grow up like that. Just knowing that there were people out there willing to beat up their own child was enough to make me see how lucky I was that I didn't have to know that pain myself. So I left the village without inquiring any questions and never looked back. I didn't want to know my family if it meant discovering something like that." Yoko finished his story, realizing that he really was lucky he hadn't had to grow up like Kuronue.

"They're lucky, you know," Kuronue commented, raising his eyebrows to the silent miko who turned her head and glanced at the bat demon curiously. "Kyoshi, Shippo, Shiori. They are lucky to have you in their lives. I'd give anything to have someone care for me as much as you do those kids. And you didn't even give birth to them. I have to admit, I have never met someone as caring and open-hearted as you, Kagome, and it is an honor that you even give a demon such as I the time of day."

Kagome could feel the blush creeping over her shoulders and onto her face at hearing Kuronue's words, amazed that he held such respect for her. If only he knew what her life had been like before she'd started traveling. But she did recognize the truth in his statement. It wasn't hard to love any of her kids and she considered them flesh and blood even though they hadn't been born from her own. Loving them was easy and entirely natural and she could only hope that her own future children never had to experience life without her.

Kagome was about to say something when she heard her name being called from some distance away. Instantly alert, Kagome lept to her feet, quickly followed by Yoko and Kuronue. She had a feeling she knew who was shouting her name and if she was found out, there would be no escaping. Damn, was her freedom over that fast?

"What is this?" Yoko growled.

"Kyoshi!" Kagome ignored her friend for now and cried into the forest, knowing her son would hear her and know she wanted him to protect his siblings. He was very sensitive to her moods and had probably sensed her anxiety by now.

Sure enough not ten seconds later the silver haired kit came flying out of the forest, long hair streaming behind him. He didn't even have to look at her to know what she wanted him to do. After all, this wasn't the first time they'd almost gotten caught. He quickly darted to the tree where his siblings were previously sleeping and urged his brother and sister to their feet, Shippo's clear, aqua eyes widening with surprise, and herded them up the tree so they wouldn't be discovered so quickly.

Kagome let out a brief sigh of relief...that is until she heard the shouts getting louder as the distance between them and her steadily decreased..

"Quick, hide!" Kagome shoved Kuronue to the side and behind the boulder, even knowing that it wouldn't hide their presence. She didn't really care if she was acting insanely at the moment, she just did not want to be found. Yoko moved on his own accord, the bat's body sliding roughly off the boulder and tumbling onto the hard ground beside her. Kagome landed on her feet above the bat in a protective position before she slumped down and leaned her head out from behind the boulder. "Shippo, Shiori, Kyoshi, stay high in the trees for me please," she called to them. "I don't want them to discover you just yet if we can help it."

"What's going on, Kagome?" Kuronue demanded with a snarl.

"Er gulp well," Kagome looked a bit nervous, having the good grace to blush in embarrassment. How could she explain to them just who she was and why she had lied to them. Well, she hadn't lied, per se, merely omitted some things. Okay, so admittedly they were probably important things; things such as her true heritage and why it was she was traveling alone in the first place, but really how could you tell people you barely knew that after so many years of being on the run, your past had finally come to claim you...in the form of about 12 guards, all sent by the one person who you had pissed off the most and was probably ready to skin you alive by now. "Well," Kagome stammered and squirmed from the force of the bandits' combined stare/glare. "How should I put this? Ah yes cough have you ever heard the phrase 'you can't go home again?' No?" When Yoko and Kuronue continued to stare at her for several seconds without blinking Kagome blushed even more. "Well, lets just say that in my case it's the exact opposite and that if I don't find some way to hide myself, I'll probably be there long until my dying day...which may actually come quicker than I expected it to be."

Kuronue went to demand answers, grabbing Kagome by the shoulders though not enough to hurt her, when a loud voice called out to them, momentarily putting a stop to the confrontation.

"Unhand the Princess, you cretin, or face the wrath of the Lord of the East!"

* * *

Yep, that's where I decided to draw the line...hee hee...get it, draw the line? sweatdrops Anyway, I know Yoko's story was lame, but I just couldn't figure out what to make of his past. Because Kuronue is so obviously left out of the real anime, it's extremely easy to come up with a background for him. Yoko...not so easy because most of us know his story. It's a bit easier since we don't know anything about his past before becomming a thief, but still hard to write. Anyway, I like what I've done with Kuronue's past and I tried to make his past interesting. Okay, I think I messed up somewhere with Kuronue's brother. I believe the real name given in the anime is something like Sukuromaru or something like that. But since I called him something else earlier, I'm just going to go ahead and use the name I've chosen. Sorry to confuse you people once again. Um, I haven't really figured out if Kyoshi's past is going to rear its ugly head. So for now, he's just a confused kit. And as for Kagome giggles I bet you weren't expecting that to happen. And no, Kagome is not a demon...not at the moment anyway. You'll find out soon enough if you're patient...and review tons more times! Well I'm glad you're all very confused and ready to skin this kitsune alive Kura flattens ears but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't know when I'll update as I'm slowly working on all my stories, trying to get them all updated, but I hope it doesn't take as long as it took the last time.

Ja ne.

Kura


End file.
